cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samurai of the Sun
The Imperial Samurai Proclamation Greetings Nations of the Cyberverse. On this the first day of September in the year of our Admin, 2007, I as first Emperor of Samurai, do hereby proclaim the inception of the Samurai of the Sun Alliance of Nations. The following shall be law for all who affiliate with the alliance and membership demands strict adherence to the laws and codes of the alliance as set by this Imperial decree. Bushido, The code of the Samurai of the Sun. By Imperial Decree, the Samurai of the Sun shall be led by a single Emperor. Members of the alliance are his vassals, charged with loyal service and obedience to the Emperor in the service of the alliance. The Emperor sets all alliance policy and ensures that the alliances code of honour and its seven virtues are strictly enforced and followed. Members when accepted to the alliance join as Daimyo, leaders of their nations. They will only be conferred as Samurai by proving their commitment to the Emperor and the alliance by actively practising and adopting "Bushido", the alliances code of honour. Only Samurai may be elected/appointed to the Governing body of the alliance. The seven Virtues of Bushido * Rectitude (義, gi) - A samurai deals openly and honestly with others and cleaves to the ideals of justice. Moral decisions do not come in shades of gray, only right and wrong. * Courage (勇, yū) - A samurai never fears to act, but lives life fully and wonderfully. Respect and caution replace fear. * Benevolence (仁, jin) - A samurai takes every opportunity to aid others, and creates opportunities when they do not arise. As a powerful individual, a samurai has a responsibility to use that power to help others. * Respect (礼, rei) - A samurai has no reason to be cruel, and no need to prove his strength. Courtesy distinguishes a samurai from an animal, and reveals one’s true strength. * Veracity (誠, makoto or 信 shin) - A samurai’s conscience is the judge of his honor. The decisions he makes and how he carries them out are a reflection of his true nature. * Honour, Glory (名誉, meiyo) - When a samurai has said that he shall perform an action, it is as good as done. He need not make promises; speaking and doing are as if the same. * Loyalty (忠義, chūgi) - A samurai feels responsible for his actions and their consequences, and loyal to the people in his care. A samurai’s loyalty to his lord and emperor is unquestionable and unquestioning. Emperor From the inception of the alliance the Emperor will appoint six "Shogun". These Shogun will be granted access to the Royal Throne Room and shall convene the council of the Shogunate. This Council will be presided over by the Emperor and his decree will be final in all matters. The Shogun are charged with applying the emperor's policies to the three houses (Doja) of government. The Shogun shall select one from among them to become Seii tai Shogun who will become Emperor of the alliance should the Emperor have a prolonged absence or in the event of retirement. Shogun are appointed and will be monitored by performance and ability. The Three Doja The three Doja of Government are Home Affairs, Defence and Diplomacy. Two Shogun will be appointed to each Dojo. The Emperor will assign one as the Minister for that Dojo and the second will become the Assistant to the Minister within that ministry. The ranking however is only applicable to the ministries as each Shogun are equal in status and rank in the eyes of the Emperor and will be held accountable equally. The Daimyo The Daimyo (General members) of the alliance shall be represented to the Emperor by an elected council. This Council will be responsible for writing alliance legislation and serving as the alliance's Judiciary. The Council of Daimyo will convene presided over by the Emperor. All legislation must be approved by the Emperor before moving to be ratified by poll of the general membership. In extreme cases the emperor reserves the right to impose imperial decrees which are immediately accepted as passed legislation with out member vote. The Council of Daimyo The Council of Daimyo are also charged with the Imperial Judiciary. All breaches of Bushido will be brought to them where they will decide the guilt of the member charged. If found guilty by the Council a member will be punished by the Emperor and the punishment will be rated to fit the crime. The ultimate punishment will be Sepuku. (banned from the alliance and forums and the members Nation will be Zi'ed.) Henceforth it is decreed that a role of Daimyo councillor will be to keep the members informed on the activity of the Shogunate and the Emperor. The Daimyo council will post a monthly report on the activity of Emperor and the Shogunate. The Emperor will however, review the draft of the report and retain the right to remove any information deemed sensitive to the Shogunate's activity. The Emperors decision in this matter is final and any Council member found to be acting contrary to the will of the Emperor shall receive severe punishment. Dismissal In order to preserve the integrity and principles of the Samurai, we hereby set forth the following governing removal from our alliance. I. Basis Failure to abide by the rules and regulations of Samurai of the Sun shall result in an immediate hearing for dismissal. The Shogun shall announce the undertaking of these hearings to the public. This announcement shall include a private message sent to the nation in question informing him/her of the hearing. II. Hearing Procedures The Shogun shall hold a private hearing and vote. Dismissal hearings are not for public discussion nor debate. The nation in question shall be allowed to attend its hearing in order to properly defend itself from defamation, as well as provide evidence to argue that he/she is a loyal member of Samurai of the Sun. A 67% majority vote by the Shogun will be required to enact dismissal of a nation. Once the Shogun has finalized its vote, the Emperor shall announce the results of the hearing to the general membership. III. Defense and Appeals A. The defendant will also be given the chance to argue his/her case in the private interrogation room. The member in question shall be detained in this room for the entirety of the hearings. He/she will have the privileges of membership in Samurai of the Sun revoked during the investigation. B. The removed member may submit a formal petition to the Shogun. This petition shall be submitted via a private reply to the Emperor. Only one formal petition shall be acknowledged by the Shogun. IV. Immediate Dismissal A. Should the Emperor find there is a dire need for immediate dismissal from Samurai of the Sun for a blatant and direct violation of the charter, the Emperor alone has has the power to carry out this act. The Emperor must begin a post-dismissal discussion with the Shogun in defense of his/her actions. B. Should the Shogun find the dismissal unjust they may override the Emperor with a unanimous vote. Henceforth http://z4.invisionfree.com/Samurai_of_the_...dex.php?act=idx shall become the Official Alliance headquarters where Diplomats will be welcomed and Applications for Diplomatic and Immigration Visas to the alliance will be dealt with. We welcome all alliances in the Cyberverse who wish to open diplomatic channels with the alliance and applications for membership are now being accepted. Signed, His Imperial Majesty, Emperor of the Samurai of the Sun, VL Empire. History Legend.... The history of the Samurai of the Sun. Chapter one: Inception. It is written in the annuls of Digiterra that defeat can come only if you accept it in your heart. Defeated in battle, exiled from his Home, the Imperial Overlord of VL Empire wandered the scorched earth of post great war 3 Digiterra, branded a Perma Zi nation by his foes. It is told that one day in May in the year of Admin 2007 As VL slept restlessly he was visited by a nymph, who presented a clear system for an alliance as a vision. The vision was simplicity. Base the alliance on a code of honour, Base its government on an imperial system with an emphasis on the alliance being more important than the individual nations. When he woke, he wandered, and as if by providence came upon a fertile valley that had a river of fresh water close to a natural harbour. On a hill overlooking the river he stopped and wandered no more. He placed the foundation of his alliance capital on this ground and exclaimed to the Mods and Admin in the heavens that henceforth The Fortress City of Edo would be the capital city of the alliance of nations calling themselves, “Samurai, of the Sun”. Invigorated with the basis of his plan He forged ahead alone building the fortress from the rubble of Libertaria, capital of VL Empire and once this was achieved He moved his capital to the new fortress city. Once built, VL meditated on the system of government for the alliance and its code of honour. He finally chose the code of Bushido as the code for the alliance as it reflected his ideals and hopes for the alliance and its members. It also allowed for clear leadership, concise structure to be formed and a single point of reference for all members who by reading the 7 tenets needed not to be reminded what would be expected of them as members. QUOTE (The 7 Tenets of Bushido) * Rectitude (義, gi) - A samurai deals openly and honestly with others and cleaves to the ideals of justice. Moral decisions do not come in shades of gray, only right and wrong. * Courage (勇, yū) - A samurai never fears to act, but lives life fully and wonderfully. Respect and caution replace fear. * Benevolence (仁, jin) - A samurai takes every opportunity to aid others, and creates opportunities when they do not arise. As a powerful individual, a samurai has a responsibility to use that power to help others. * Respect (礼, rei) - A samurai has no reason to be cruel, and no need to prove his strength. Courtesy distinguishes a samurai from an animal, and reveals one’s true strength. * Veracity (誠, makoto or 信 shin) - A samurai’s conscience is the judge of his honor. The decisions he makes and how he carries them out are a reflection of his true nature. * Honour, Glory (名誉, meiyo) - When a samurai has said that he shall perform an action, it is as good as done. He need not make promises; speaking and doing are as if the same. * Loyalty (忠義, chūgi) - A samurai feels responsible for his actions and their consequences, and loyal to the people in his care. A samurai’s loyalty to his lord and emperor is unquestionable and unquestioning. Behind the scenes VL contacted some old wise friends and discussed the merits and demerits of the system, fine tuning the structure for the alliance launch and preparing to take in new members based on this advice. Chapter 2: Foundation. An alliance of one nation is no alliance. It was time for the alliance to truly be founded and begin to recruit and accept new members. VL knew this would be the make or break time for his alliance. During his wanderings he had witnessed many alliances form only to disappear into the ether as if a phantom. To avoid this a core of Elite members would be required who would be as dedicated to the alliance and its foundation and prosperity as VL himself. For this he turned to those he had trusted before. Those who never let him down in his previous roles as Prime minister and Minister for Defence in the Legion. 3 months of work behind the scenes had passed and on august 1st VL began to recruit from those members he knew he wanted . By August 31 there were 10 nations from his short list as functioning members of the alliance and all were working furiously to build upon the Foundation. This was rewarded by the end of the Month with the joining of our first recruited members. The Alliance was ready to be launched and did so publically on the 1st of September with the posting of the Imperial Proclamation by VL. Chapter 3: Changing the Guard. Now that the alliance was formed and operational the time had come for VL Empire to step out from under the hippy shield that had protected him from his GW3 attackers. He removed peace mode on proclaiming the alliance and sought peace again from the orders. Despite severing ties with the Legion and forming his own alliance, despite having no grudge or gripe with the NPO they refused to accept or offer peace and VL resigned himself to the fact that war with the order would continue. As such and so as to cause no problems for the alliance and its members, VL Empire resigned as Emperor of the Samurai of the Sun and became an administrative member of the alliance. He was replaced as Emperor by the then Seii Tai Shogun under the tenets of the Imperial Proclamation, Hobgoblin70 Who had been chosen as Seii Tai Shogun in a vote by the other members of the First Shogunate. Emperor Hobgoblin70, a firm believer in the VL’ian vision for the alliance took on the responsibility of being the second Emperor of the Samurai of the Sun and continues to rule as benevolent Emperor and champion of Bushido. Treaties *Orrple Protectorate *ACDC NAP *The New Workers’ Front ToA *WTF ToF *TOC NAP Movies * Youtube Video No#2 "Welcome to Edo" * Youtube Video No#1 "Samurai of the Sun!" Contacts * SotS official forums * IRC Channel : frozen.coldfront.net - Port 6667 # Samurai